The only way
by tahneejaye
Summary: Paige and Emily are rival swimmers from different schools. Will they make it work or the pressure from friends and family to much for the girls.
1. Chapter 1

**(Disclaimer) I own nothing**

**(Rating) M**

**(Authors note) **Hey so first FF. I'm currently injured and have nothing else to do so I thought I'd give it a shot. Im thinking one-shot but if you guys like it il go with it.

Paige pov:

Paige looked around the party, all of her friends surround her but she felt bored. Sure they're great friends, their was Pru who she had been friends with since she was little, Tam & Lexi who were on the swim team with her and her favourite boys Caleb, Luke & West who she went motocross with every now and then but they were also on the men's swim team. Her love for her friends was unquestionable but something was just off! "Maybe it's me, maybe I'm the problem," _who the fuck knows! _she said to her self.

"What? What are you the problem of?" Pru asks with a mouth full of fries.

"Nothing don't worry about it, lets get a drink it's stuffy in here." As Paige made her way out of the small corner of the house party they were all invited to by the boys swim team, she grabs two bottles of cider and makes her way through the crowd towards the front porch, Pru following not far behind. Paige passes the more than out there girls who wear barely nothing than a belt as an outfit grinding up against the guys from her school, grinding to the Katy Perry song dark horse she looks back at Pru and without saying a word they both manage a judgmental giggle to them selves.

Pushing through the crowd, she turns towards the front door only for her life to come to a complete halt, no! Slow motion, no! clouded vision! She didn't know how to describe exactly what was going on all she knew is that she felt her heart do a triple back flip when her eyes gazed towards the entry of the door. The dark haired beauty with the most stunning figure she had ever seen. Dressed in black army boots, ripped blue jeans, off the shoulder T with a tight knot diagonally opposite her exposed shoulder catching the top of her hip just slightly to entice any human being. Paige couldn't help but gravitate towards the girl who just took her breath away, moving slower than humanly possible she became face to face with the girl and smiled her cocky little grin that can make a straight girl weak at her knees! Paige could not have timed it any more perfect, walking to the lyrics "_Make me your Aphroditeeeee…" _the girl looked up at Paige andgave her a smile the could give puppies a run for there money.

Paige was nudged out of her trance quickly with a hand on her back accompanied by the sound of Pru's voice "What the fuck dude move! Christmas is coming and I'm not missing it cause you can't keep it in your pants"

"Did you see her?" Paige looking back into the crowd hoping that mere few seconds with the stunner was not a dream.

"Yea I seen her before at one of your meets" Pru announces as she grabs a cider from Paige's hands "She swims for the sharks!" cracking open her drink and taking a much long-awaited swig.

_I knew it_. Paige thought to herself. Being a swimmer herself she could tell any swimmers body in a crowd. Paige was intrigued she knew she wouldn't be able to let this go until she found the stunning girls name, all she knew so far is that the sharks belonged to a school named Rosewood High, which wasn't far from Scranton where Paige and the others attended.

Few hours and drinks later the gang were all together mucking about and having a good time. Paige couldn't understand how her mood went from boredom to actually having a decent time with her friends. West coming out of nowhere to tackle her, wrapping his arms around her lifting in her in the air she felt her phone vibrate and wondered who it could be, everyone she knew was pretty much at the party. She settled herself down on the ground unlocked the screen. "Nick" _What the fuck does he want _she thought to herself.

Paige never got along with her father, to her he was just someone she lived with and knew of. Since she was about 14 she came to the conclusion that she Paige McCullers was and investment to her father nothing more, there were no I love you, no how was your day kid, no you did your best Paige that's all I could ask for. Nope just utter BS with him.

"What is it Nick" she said with violence

"Where are you Paige I thought you weren't going out for to long, you have a mee…"?

"DAD! The meet is not till next weekend ok, I'm out with my friends and I told mum that I wouldn't be home till tomorrow. She knows where I am and where I'm staying other than that there is no need for you to be ringing me."

Paige continued to argue with her father for several minutes drifting away from her group, she found herself sitting on a bench near the lake just pass the house. Holding back her anger filled tears she took a breath to compose herself and just sat in silence.

"Are you ok?" A voice break her silence, Paige let out a long breath "Yea I'm fine" she couldn't believe her eyes as she looked up. _ Keep it together Paige keep it together! _As she caught her breath "Yea.. Yea I'm fine, all good here."

"Your Paige McCullers right..?" The girl asked.

"Yea I am.. How did you?

"You swim for the devil's, you're basically my competition." Paige couldn't believe that the girl knew of her but she had never seen her till tonight.

"So your stalking me then is you?" Paige said with a grin.

"You wish superstar, I was just out here getting some air" waving her drink in the air.

"Aaahhh lightweight huh?" Paige said knowing it would get some kind of rise out of the girl. Before she could get a reaction she asked, "So what may be my stalkers name?"

The girl smiled "Fields"

"Fields hey, so miss fields what brings you here your not exactly in rosewood?"

"I know. I know Jess on your swim team, you know the newbie she use to swim for us"

_Mental note, remind me to get more info on said mystery girl from Jess, _Paige thought as she tried to control her excitement. The girls sat and spoke for a while Paige stealing glances at the girl every chance that she could. From her Lush dark raven hair, to her perfectly toned arms and totally rockin outfit, until Paige could hear a faint name being called out "_EMILY…. EMILY" _In the corner of her eye she seen the girl slightly look over her shoulder in response to the name being called.

Paige stood up and said, "Looks like your being summoned Emily Fields" with a massive grin. " Don't wanna keep your fans waiting. Guess will have to continue this stalking another time."

Emily smiled shyly and made her way pass Paige, pressing her hand on Paige's shoulder. The small but powerful gesture sent electric bolts down her body. Paige felt like she was on cloud nine, as she watched the prettiest girl at the party walk away from her, Emily looked back and said, "Till next time McCullers" she winked and remained walking towards what Paige assumed to be her friends.

Emily pov: _Holy crap where did that come from? I don't flirt, I can't flirt… Ha! Guess alcohol does give you the boost you need. _Emily smiled as she made her way back to where her friends Spencer, Aria and Hannah were.

Hannah of course picking up on Emily's blush "You're blushing, why you blushing? Turning to Aria asking the same question "Why she blushing?"

"Probably has something to do with the team captain over there who also has a massive grin on her face" the petit girl said.

"Lame!"

"SPENCER" all three girls said in sequence.

"What! She looks like a cocky jock who would give you the flick after the next pretty girl walks pass, just saying"

It was always hard to please spencer, always so protective of Emily but Emily was more than grateful for the care and love spencer had for her and her friends. Plus it was just easier to avoid a Hastings wrath.

The girls made there way back to the party, it was getting dark and spencer was getting antsy since she was the sober one this time around. The girls agreed to one more hour then they would make there way back to rosewood.

"I'm telling you it's so much easier for a girl to flirt with a guy than it is for girl to flirt with another girl you guys have no clue!" Emily making a bold (drunken) point to her friends.

"What? Give me that" Hannah snatching the bottle from Emily's hands "I bet I can get any girls number here by the end of the night"

"Go for it, I'd love to see you try shorty" Aria laughing at the mere sight of spencer's amusement over the challenge

"It's on bitches" Hannah walked over to the crowd of what looked like a group of girls sitting by the fire. They all turned to watch their friend carelessly flick her hair and giggle at every word the group of girl's were saying, one girl, tall blonde she looked like she must have been a surfer type stood tall and ushered for Hannah to go inside with her. Hannah turned to the girls with thumbs up walking along side with the girl to what the girls assumed was to get a beverage.

"Son of bitch" Emily said with a gob smacked looked on her face. They made there way into the house after Hannah and watched as the girl was being handed a drink from the tall blonde. Leaning up against the wall with the view of her friend being hit on Emily noticed a body coming towards her.

"Jess how's it going?

"Yea awesome Ems how you doing? How are the sharks coming along?"

"Yea we're getting there definitely will be ready by next weeks meet. I met your captain tonight she seems nice?" Emily smiled at the thought of her rival Captain.

"Yea she's pretty sweet, bit of hardass at times but I guess she just really loves to swim. She's got anchor next week hope your ready she's an ace in the water."

"Let the best captain win then hey!" she said before letting her x teammate go on with her night. Emily wished she could pull more info about her rival but didn't have the guts to, _Guess the alcohol is wearing off. _

_"_Should we bail?" Aria spoke aloud to the two girls standing beside her.

"FINALLY" as spencer through her hands up in the hair exhausted with the morons running around like idiots and bumping into her constantly. "Ugh its like moths to the flame" she spilled walking off.

"I'll meet you guys at the car, just going to head to the bathroom before we leave and rescue Hannah from that tsunami over there" The two girls made there way out of the house leaving Emily walking down the hall to find the bathroom. As she made her way to open the door the door swung open catching Emily off guard, at the same time the moth morons slammed into Emily pushing her forward to whom ever had open the bathroom door open.

"What not only are you stalking me Fields your now making a move? Ambitious I'd say"

"What? No what the hell no, just those guys and then you swung and alcohol minus balance equals cluster fuck!" Emily clearly embarrassed by what just happened.

"Are you ok?" Paige asked

"Yea good, you?" _Really Emily that's all you can muster. Words EMILY USE YOUR WORDS "Um.. _So will you be swimming at the next meet?" Emily clearly knew the answer but couldn't think of any other to say. Something about Paige made her nervous and lost for words. All she could do was stare at her pink satin lips. Feeling like she was lingering for to long she looked up to see Paige had just finished was she was saying. "Ah Yea sounds good" Having no idea what she just agreed to, Paige just smile and said "Sweet can't wait, I think you will be thoroughly impressed fields Mark my words. I tend to have that affect on people!"

"Oh and don't forget loser of the meet has to pay!" as she slipped by Emily giving her a slap on the ass!

_Huh_.. Emily just stood by the door just wondering what the hell she just agreed too. "Hey you going to pee or you just going to look at the toilet n think about peeing" Hannah spoke behind her.

Once the girls had finally returned to the car, much to spencer's dismay. Emily watched as they left the party eyes fixed on Paige and the girl she had her arms around, she wanted nothing more than to know what that felt like.

_What no I've only just met her I can't.. can I. Gah! Shut up Emily._


	2. Chapter 2

**Emily's pov**

Thursday's were pretty typical around rosewood, nothing exciting ever happened in town or in school. The girls were sitting around gossiping about Hannah's surfer girl who mysteriously got her number.

"I'm just saying, if she was able to get your number without you knowing who knows what else she's capable of Hannah!" Spencer spoke freely while cocking her eyebrow.

"Your just still pissed that you had to be DD that night Spence, and you never know she might be rich or something."

"Hannah your not saying you would turn gay just because the girl MAY or may NOT be rich?" Emily protested. "Who knows I might." Hannah replied with a smug grin on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen Hannah Marin, never a dull moment" Aria clapped.

The girls slowly made departures for their respective classes. For Emily it was time for swim practice she was feeling confident about this meet on the weekend, she had all the girls cutting down their times and feeling good about themselves. Nothing was more important than making sure everyone was stress free and that they could rely on their captain for anything. As she made her way into the aquatic center shock was plastered on her face.

"What the fuck?" As Emily entered the pool area the entire arena had been vandalized with toilet paper streamers, red confetti and a banner hanging from the window reading " Sharks only see Red" and below the writing was a small design of a smiley face with a devils tail and horns.

Emily stood in shock; it wasn't long before the other girls started making their way into the arena. Few comments here and there "Omg that's so awesome," Another "Oh man does this mean we have to clean this mess," "Guess training is off today SWEET!"

"NO! We're still swimming today, that's exactly what they would want us to do cancel practice but we're cleaning this crap up and going harder than ever." For some reason this event pushed Emily harder than ever before, she wanted to prove to the girls that no matter what obstacles you have in your way find a way around it and get the job done. Emily had an idea and decided not to wait for the coach to approve her idea. She walked over to the PA system and flipped on her iPhone. Pumping the music as loud as she could, she gathered all the girls and announced "Lets get this place cleaned up and lets do it in style ladies."

Following her lead the girls started cleaning up the mess left behind obviously by the Scranton red devils. With Beyoncé pumping off the walls of the aquatic center the place began to take shape to its original form, looking up and checking everyone was helping out Emily caught the gaze of the Coach Folton and with the exchange of subtle nods Emily continued the task at hand.

"Nice work today ladies, we were delayed a bit but thanks to our captain here you guys managed to keep up and pushed through todays session. Now with that being said I DO NOT want to hear about retaliation over in Scranton. I mean it girls if any of you get caught I will have no choice but to kick you off the team, SO… as your coach I'm saying to you don't… get… caught! Understood."

"Is coach saying what I think she's saying" Emily herd over her shoulder, "Omg I think she is, she's so on board with us hitting the devils back" "Heck yes! Lets do this."

"Emily can I see you in my office please." Coach Folton order as she turned to make her way back pass the lockers. Emily followed quickly as she didn't want to miss the conversation the girls were about to have on seeking revenge.

"Don't look so worried Emily, I just wanted to make sure we are on the same page here. Look I know the girls will want to set revenge on the devil's and me telling them they cant is just going to add fuel to their fire, so I'm not saying blow up the school with shaving cream or anything but just be mindful that if it gets out of hand it falls back on me and the school. So please I'm trusting you to make the right choices here ok Emily?" Emily looked at her coach with admiration and said, "Keep it small but still getting the message across, right got it coach." Emily thanked her coach and ran to catch up with the girls.

Once catching up with the group who were busy planning different ideas, Emily pulled out her phone to find a txt message from an unknown number

**Told you to mark my words! – Unknown**

Emily frowned at the words on her screen she had heard them before but couldn't pin point them, then as if a light bulb went off in her head. _PAIGE! _ She didn't know why she didn't think of it earlier but that must have been the conversation they had in the bathroom that night of the party. _Shit! _ Emily thought to herself, it all came back to her now!

"Paige was throwing down a challenge and this was her teams way of showing it, that's what she was going on about in the bathroom and loser of the meet gets to pay?" speaking aloud. Emily thought _Pay for what?_

She quickly responded to the txt that was sent to her by her rival.

**It's on McCullers! – Emily**

Seconds later

**Bring it Fields. - Paige**

Emily made her way over to her teammates quickly to get started on the plans for the mission: Shark Bait.

Paige's pov

"So I just got the low down from jess, apparently their coach didn't report it" Lexi saying to Tam. "Seriously? What the hell.. what coach doesn't report something like that."

"I have no idea but she sounds rad, we totally got away with it" Lexi pushing her books into her locker. Looking around for Paige, Lexi and Tam walked towards their friend's locker to share the news. It was Friday the last day of practice before the big meet and the girls were excited to see their fruits of their labour performed at the shark's domain couple nights ago.

"Hey fuck face, what the go?" Lexi nudging Paige in the arm. Paige's friendship with the two girls was very blunt and open. One could even say not very lady like. They made a group of guys sound feminine next to them.

"Hey, ah nothing just hangin, chillin, killin.. You?" Paige smiled back at her friend.

"Did you hear the news?" Tam exploded excitedly "old mate Fulton didn't report our re-dec the other night"

"Haha seriously! Nice work ladies. Reds 1 Blues 0" grinning like a little schoolgirl Paige high fived her two most favourite people in the world. They walked off towards the cafeteria head towards the rest of the gang waiting for them at their usual table.

"Hey Paige heard you trashed the sharks home ground nice one dude!" the tall jock said as he walked pass the girl. "Shut up you dick you trying to get us in trouble, faculty hear you and we wont swim tomorrow!" Lexi shouted as he walked away.

"Holy SHIT!, why didn't I think of that earlier." Paige gripping on to Tams arm. Looking dazed and confused Tam unwrapped Paige's hand and sat down at the lunch table to wait for her friend to speak.

"Holy shit that sneaky girl."

"What" both Lexi and Tam spat at the same time

"The reason why their coach didn't report it is cause she basically declared operation Manhattan on us" Paige spoke

Lexi looked at Tam with a look that can only be described as her brain in serious pain, she pointed to Paige and said "What the fuck is she on about"

Both girls looking back at Paige who had an impressed look on her face, Paige pulled out her phone to txt her newly developed theory to her nemesis then halted at the thought _Na-uh Fields not on my watch._

"Are you gonna tell us what you're thinking or we just gonna have to guess what hell has got you all Dr evil right now!" Lexi spoke as she tried to understand what was going on in her friends mind.

Paige sat down next to the girls throwing her backpack onto the table "Listen up ladies ok so I was pretty stoked that we had gotten away with our re-dec but think about it. Why would their coach not report the incident? Seriously I know it's still early in the day but think"

_Silence…._

"Omg, she's striking back Yo! She must have convinced her coach to let them retaliate and that's why it was not reported. If the coach had reported it they would have phoned the school and we would be getting our Asses nailed to the wall right now. BUT nothing. Not a peep from anyone. "

"You with me right now?" Paige asked both girls. Both girls let out an audible "oh" with Tam letting out an added "That little fucker"

"Tam!" Lexi and Paige shouted at the same time it was unusual for Tam to be so bold. "Sorry, she's real sneaky. What do you think she will do? Hit our pool" Tam spoke while pulling out a drink bottle from her bag.

"Dunno. I guess, I mean it's the prime target right?" as Paige was thinking fiercely on how to stay ahead of her rival.

"Hold on wait, what the fuck is operation Manhattan? Lexi dropped as she got up to follow the girls to the lunch bar.

The girls made there way to the afternoon practice session. The word was going around about the recent events at the Rosewood High aquatic center and how the sharks had spent the majority of their session cleaning and not in the water.

"I wish we could have seen their faces when they walked in, haha would have been epic,"

"LEXI!" Paige yelled while using her hand to cut across her throat indicating to shut up. Paige new if her coach found out her rank as captain would be jeopardized and that's the last thing she needed her father on her back about.

The usual last practice before an important meet was the same. All the girls swam well, smashing turns, cutting down block times and looking really strong for all their races. Before the girls were allowed to go back and change the coach took them all through their race schedules. The three girls were in the last race together with Paige anchoring. The coach then announced that a local business in town delivered signature towels to support the girls tomorrow and to grab one on the way in to change. Paige was the first to grab the blue towel, as she began to wipe down after the long practice she began to think why would they send blue towels and not red. Not long after each girl was wiped down and making their way to the change room did the loud screams of the swim team start to disburse through out the locker room.

"Oh my God!" Paige herd.

"It won't come off" from another.

Paige ran around to find the girls covered in blue ink. She then looked down at her own skin and found that where she had used the blue towel also left her covered. "What the hell is going on Coach" Lexi screeched.

"I'm not sure girls, give me that" Grabbing the towel from Lexi she discovered that the towels were laced with some kind of ink or paint but she couldn't quite put her thumb on it. "It must have reacted to the water on your skin as you girls wiped down. Don't worry it should come off with a few more showers."

"Coach we can't walk into a meet looking like avatars!" Tam expressed.

"I'll go and find out exactly where these towels came from. If anyone starts reacting badly to the ink come and find me but something tells me that this is harmless. Il see you tomorrow ladies, rest up." With that the coach left the girls to fend for them selves.

Suiting up from head to toe in their swimming uniforms the three girls left the swimming area blue faced to say the least. Running for Lexi's truck the girls hopped in without being noticed by students left behind from the day.

"What the fuck just happened in there?" Lexi expressed before turning the key with her blue hands.

"Bzzzzzzzzzz"

Simultaneously the girls all went for their phones. Paige "Its mine!"

**Check mate! – Emily**

Paige was furious she knew the sharks would retaliate but this caught her off guard. After walking into the aquatic center and find nothing out of the ordinary, out of place or no surprises in the locker room she figured that the sharks chickened out. Emily chickened out!

**"**It was Emily and her clang that did this to us. The sharks hit back and we didn't even see it coming." Paige let out angrily she should've been ten steps ahead of her rival but was caught with her pants down.

"Seriously, Oh my god I'm going to strangle that girl tomorrow. We have an after party to go too after the meet, I can't go out looking like Shrek."

"Shrek's green you idiot," Tam explained.

"Same shit different colour Tam." Lexi let out with a sigh "Paige."

"I'm thinking Lex give me a minute." With that statement Lexi began driving home. Dropping off Tam first "Use tomato sauce or is it juice fuck I dunno." Lexi yelled rolling down her window as Tam walked to her front door. As Tam waved goodbye Lexi turned to Paige and waited for e response.

"What?"

"Well what are we gonna do?"

"Beat them in the water!"

"That's the best you can come up with," Her best friend protested.

"We cant do anything its to late the meet is tomorrow and we started this remember" Paige snapped.

"The fuck we cant! we can drive to rosewood and egg her car,"

"What! No don't be ridiculous Lex."

"What do you mean don't be ridiculous, know what's ridiculous MY FACE.. Why you ask? Oh you know CAUSE ITS BLUE!" she lashed as she turned into Paiges street. "Hold on wait why are you giving up so quickly it's not like you?

Ohhhh my god," she spat as if she just found the missing clue to who killed Jenny.

"You're digging on this girl that's why your taking a step back. THAT'S why you came back smiling when you got off the phone with your dad at the party you never smile after being on the phone with him. It all makes sense now."

"Fuck I'm good. I should be a detective."

"Calm down Sherlock, its not that. I mean yea we talked at the party but that's all!" Paige didn't know what it was about this girl that made her feel good, being bested at her own game was a bit of a turn on for her. This girl out did her and all she could think about is how awesome she is. Her anger in the space of 15mins turned into admiration.

"Nothing happened with us it was barely a conversation," Paige stated as she gathered her things. Trying not to slam the door paige rested her arm on the door of Lexi truck " She won this round Lex but the game is not over but tomorrow lets just swim and not take it any further."

Paige nodded towards the house and Lexi knew exactly what Paige meant. Lexi had been caught in the cross fire between Paige n her father once or twice and knew that swimming meant more to Paige than a pity rivalry with another school.

"Ok but this conversation is not over, I need to square it up with this bitch before you two start fucking so till next time McCullers."

"Ok ok Lex. Laters."

Paige pulled out her phone as she made her way to the front door. Before she could even swipe her phone open her father opened the door.

"What the hell happened to you?"

"Hello to you too Nick!"

"Paige come here I'm talking to you."

"Yes,"

"Why are you blue but more importantly are you anchoring tomorrow?"

Paige sighed, "Yes I'm anchoring, can I go please." Paige didn't wait for a response from her father and just made her way upstairs. Throwing her stuff onto her bed, she walked passed her mirror and giggled to herself. She was thoroughly impressed by her rivals efforts to hit back at them. She opened her phone and began to type:

**You win this round Fields – Paige**

**Plenty more where that come from young Jedi – Emily**

_Star Wars really this chic just keeps getting better _Paige smiled to herself.

**Can I ask how you came up with that? – Paige**

**Magician never reveals her secrets but maybe you should pay more attention in science =) – Emily**

**Ha, that will be the day. Till tomorrow Fields – Paige**

**P.s I'll be the girl in front =) –Paige **

**Will see. X – Emily**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all, thank you so much for all the reviews it means a lot. This story was just to keep me from going insane from my injury but since you guys have liked it I will try my best to continue and make it interesting. Please keep the reviews coming.**

**(Disclaimer) I own nothing**

**(Rating) M**

Paige pov

As the girls got off the bus they made a b line for cover, most of them had gotten majority of the ink off the skin but still it left a subtle blue tinge. Stares and giggles came from other schools but Paige wasn't one to shy away from a challenge. She got off the bus with short shorts and a muscle T spotting her blue skin loud and proud.

"I'm going to kill her, the moment I see that Hobbit I'm going to killer her" walking off the bus with her hoodie covering her face as much as she could. Lexi couldn't let it go and from the moment they left their school till now she let the entire squad know all the different ways she was going to let the captain of the rosewood sharks pay.

"Come on Lex you look cute," Tam expressed. Paige showing her support wrapped her arm around her friends shoulder and also expressed her thoughts "You looking dashing this morning Lex and pretty sure you could still pull any girl you wanted," giving her quick peck on the cheek Lexi couldn't help but blush and smile. Walking along with her teammates to enter the arena the girl's spotted the Rosewood bus pull up and park.

The girl's made there way over to the squad after changing, few last words from their coach and the girls were about to start the individual races. Paige couldn't help but have wondering eyes for the girl she was crushing on. "Ok girl's you got this remember your tucks, clean lines and remember to just breath. Paige any last words for your squad?" Paige felt a nudge under her ribcage and glaring eyes from Tam. "Oh right, Ladies I don't need to remind you we have a score to settle, where not just doing this for our school where doing this for us! Nobody makes a fool of the devils and gets away with it; Lets get it done and own this Pool! Make em pay bitches, Devils on 3. 1, 2, DEVILS" shaking her head in amusement the girls coach walked to her mark to wait for the first race.

"GO PAIGE!" caught the attention of the captain, spotting her friend in the crowd Paige waved to Pru and began to pose muscle man poses to show off her guns. Pru always made it to Paige's meets and any other events the swim team held. As she waved goodbye Pru pointed to the main entrance, Paige's eyes followed and non other than the evil but oh so sassy Emily fields and her squad enter the building. Spotting a massive grin as her eyes met with Paige's she sent Paige a wink and continued to walk towards the change rooms. "She's gonna miss that eye once I'm done with her," A voice came from behind Paige she knew exactly who it was and didn't bother to turn around. "Lex really?"

"What nothing wrong being a pirate as a profession I hear they take on women these days." Paige couldn't help but giggle. She was first up in her individual races so she put her ear buds in and started her race play list.

The devils were ahead of the three other schools points wise but Paige didn't care for points she needed to win one race and one race only, it's the only one that mattered to her. She hadn't done to bad in her singles three 1st, two 2nd and a dead heat for a 3rd. To Paige it was better than she had expected being that she had to replace one of her team members in the 400 butterfly, which was not her stoke at all. The last race of the day was coming up the 4x100 relay paige was beyond excited for this race this is what she was training for and to be in it with her two best mates made it even more exciting.

As the team came out to their blocks she spotted the sharks were in the lane next to the devils. _Sweet, oh my god those legs. Fuck me! _Was all Paige could think about as she gazed upon Emily's toned form. Watching as she made her way with her team to the next lane Paige made sure to have her game face on. "Looking a little blue there superstar," Emily said with a smug grin on her face, she couldn't help but giggle just a little.

"Yea sporting a new look this season, think it suits me?"

"Totally, Good luck today."

"Oh yea luck ha don't need it I'm racing against you,"

"Tsss burn" making a sore gesture to her arm. Emily put in a few more stretches in hoping it would distract her competition just that little bit more. Paige couldn't help herself but look and not only was she caught with her mouth open but also dropping her goggles to the ground.

Paige watched as Lexi made her last turn, _50 to go come on Lex bring it home. _Getting up on her block she took a look to her right to see her competitor doing the same. As Emily looked at Paige "Game on Fields," as she took her position to make her way into her dive. Paige hit the water faster than ever with only a few seconds in front of Emily she quickly upped her pace to put distance between them. It was down to the last turn and Paige took a look into the next lane as she came to surface Emily was only half maybe a second behind her. She slowed down her breathing and focused on the plan ahead. Drowning out the screams and yelling Paige began to expand her stoke. As she passed the flags above her head she took her last breath and powered through the last 5 meters. Hitting the wall and immediately looking to her left she saw Emily right there with her. _ Fuck she's fast! _

As all the teams made their way out of the water Paige was engulfed with her teammates. "Heck yea Paigey your like the flash in water dude, you firkin nailed it," Lexi was the first to hit paige with what can only be described as a bear hug. "Your so awesome Paige your definitely getting that scholarship;" as Tam approached her best friend to give her a well deserved hug. Paige looked over to the sharks, as they to were just as excited to have placed second. Emily looked over to Paige and gave an admirable smile. The two shared a moment that can only be described as respect for one another.

Emily pov

Emily has never been a super confident girl, usually shy is how you would describe her but lately she has discovered a new side of her she's beginning to enjoy and it was all because of her. Looking over to Paige and her team as they were standing around waiting for their bus she notice Paige receiving a phone call. Clearly this phone call was not a happy one. Paige's body language seem closed off, angry even hurt. Paige looked up to catch Emily staring at her but clearly was in no mood to muck around and quickly turned her body away from her. Something in her wanted to go over and comfort Paige but she barely knew the girl. _Surely one of her friends knows she's upset right now_ thoughts processing through her head.

"Pervez much?" An angry question came from behind her.

"I'm sorry?" Emily returned to the girl.

"Look I know she's hot I would know she's my best friend but leave it alone she doesn't need someone like you coming into her life."

"Someone like me and what would you know about me?" Emily spoke fiercely crossing her arms becoming defensive.

"I know enough! Do us all a favour and just find a new hobby ok." Emily huffed in discuss and watched the girl return back to the devils squad placing a hand on Paige's back letting it linger for way to long. She watched as Paige responded to the gesture to take the girls hand briefly and attempt a small smile.

"Who was that?" Hannah asked.

"No one lets go."

Walking back to the bus Emily found herself disgusted in the girls accusations "So there's and after party we can go to its only a few miles from here, I called Aria and Spencer they said their keen."

"What? Hannah how do you always manage to know shit before I do, I'm on the swim team and yet I'm always last to know." Emily spoke as she went through her bag to find her phone.

"Please with out me you guys would be total nerds. Plus the guy over there with the awesome tattoo told me about it, I believe the his name is West."

"How do you know he has a tattoo Hannah?" Emily spoke in surprise.

"For me to know and you not to find out, anyways I don't come to these meets just for you Em. I mean go sharks and all but it's mostly for my benefit." Hannah smiled. "Ok well I will meet you guys there I'm gonna go to the party with the girls from the team. Let me know when you guys are on your way." With that Emily left her friend and entered the bus. As she sat down she pulled her phone out and typed Paige's name in. Writing then re writing she didn't know what you write, finally she managed to it get out

**Congrats today sincerely, I hope your ok you looked upset and I wanted to tell you, you did such a great job today to lead your squad to the top. You should be proud. Round 2 goes to you. X – Emily**

Sending the txt she didn't really expect a txt in return so she put her phone away and joined the conversation behind her. When the girls got back to the hotel the party had already began. Coach Fulton had made arrangement for the girls to head back in the morning instead of taking the trip back to rosewood after the meet.

"Emily let's get going where gonna miss all the hot guys!" One girl spoke.

"Yea cause we don't want to miss that," rolling her eyes as she took one last look in the mirror. Feeling her phone in her back pocket vibrate her heart skipped a beat; she prayed just a little that it was from Paige.

**HURRY UP – Swim Team Gemz**

She smiled at the phone and ran for the door. Meeting the girls in the taxi her phone went off again.

**I hope to see you tonight – Paige**

Emily's heart melted at the sight of the txt, reading it over and over she couldn't believe that she texted back. More than happy to oblige the taxi left for the party.

As the girls arrived to the party it felt like all four schools who participated in todays meet was there. People everywhere, band playing and pool in sight Emily felt a little intimidated without her friends there but liking the new her she shrugged off old worries and decided to lead the way inside. The girls made their way to where the boys from their school were chilling on the outside lounges.

"Emilyyyyy," One boy from her school called out "You look smoking hot girl I want you to meet my friend Shay," Emily smiled and shook the girls hand she was more than attractive but Emily had someone else on mind never the less she said hi and gestured for the girl to sit with her on the lounge. After a few drinks the party was in full swing, Em found herself flirting with the swimmer and was enjoying herself out of nowhere "Emily," the girl placed her finger onto Emily's lips "Stop talking cause I'm going to kiss you," and with that the girl leaned forward and brushed her lips against Emily's. Slipping her tongue along the captain's lips begging for entry Emily let her tongue guide the other girl in. The two kissed intensely, things were getting pretty heated between the two until "Yeeeeeoooooowww don't stop girls" was herd from across the pool. The two came apart more annoyed than anything

"Sorry," Shay spoke.

"Don't be its not you making ridiculous noises, they cant help being dickheads. I'm just gonna head to the rest room freshen up a bit."

As Emily stood up she spotted the girl from today the one who warned her to stay away from Paige. _ That means Paige wont be far _she hummed. She made her way into the direction of the girl hopping to stay out of sight but in view just in enough just in case she caught sight of her girl.

Returning from the rest room without being seen by the girl Emily made her way back to the lounge where she was perched before only to find the girl she was just making out with was putting the moves on someone else. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder "Hannah, oh thank god you're here."

"Hey Em," the other girls added. Throwing her arms around her best friends Emily couldn't be more relieved. "So glad you guys are here."

"What's up Em?" Aria observed that something was bothering her friend "Oh nothing just glad you're here, lets get you guys some drinks,"

"Heck yes," Hannah dashed over to the boys she previously had spoken to earlier at the meet. To Emily's surprise it was the same group of people that the girl who warned her about Paige belonged to, suddenly a slight noise or rumble caught everyone's attention it soon came to a halt and their attention seemed to forget about the noise but Emily was curious as to what it was so she turned to face the door to where the noise had come from.

A few seconds later a guy with the broadest shoulders she had ever seen walked through the door in a Black leather jacket and a helmet in hand, not long after he walked in so did she! She was wearing a brown fitting leather jacket that made her look like a rock star, dark blue jeans and brown combat boots that were loosely done up. Her hair all scruffy from taking the helmet off Emily couldn't help but gulp and find her breath again. Paige walked in looking like she had just come back from combat and looking sexy as hell. Paige spotted her gazing and gave her a small smile while dipping her head down. _Holy crap could she be anymore cute. Stop staring, you're staring! _She quickly turned to catch Hannah and Paige's friend giving her looks, different looks at that! One looked intrigued and the other looked as if daggers were flying out of her eyes into her skull.

Emily excused herself quickly walking away with a more than little grin on her face after seeing what she had just seen. "No way Jose come back here we need to talk about this," Hannah yelled behind her. Not paying attention She made her way to a quiet corner of the house where no one was occupying and composed herself. Taking out her phone all she wanted to do is talk to paige but something stopped her from doing anything she just stood there looking at her phone, Suddenly a hand grabbed her arm leading her away into a room it happened all to quickly for Emily to realize who it was that grabbed her. With only the street light from outside to light her face Emily quickly realized who it was that grabbed her. "Hi," she spoke softly

"Hi back,"

"So I know this is a little awkward with us being sworn enemies and all you know my school your school the whole rival thing but I was wondering if (silence) you wanted to be friends?"

"I would love nothing more to be your secret friend," Emily giggled to herself "But I don't think your boyfriend or your best friend would approve of such a thing?"

"Boyfriend? You mean the guy I walked in with ha! His not my boyfriend. As for Lexi she's just … well Lexi she's harm … actually no you should sleep with one eye open she's nuts."

"Ok noted," smiling Emily thought the conversation had ended and went to walk out of the room, Paige stopped her grabbing her hand this sent a fusion of ecstasy through her body "Hold on wait I wanted to say thank you for that txt you sent me earlier today. It meant a lot."

"Oh that's ok it was all true I swear, you rocked out there and you even managed to beat me in the process too. Kudos." Not realizing they were still holding each other hands both girls sighed shyly and dropped their hands. Paige suddenly gestured for the door "Shall we friend?"

"Certainly, although I think for my safety and well being lets keep this friendship between us I don't want Lexi slashing my tires or something." Emily noted.

"Deal."

"CHUG CHUG CHUG CHUG," the crowd was shouting as the two boys were racing to see who could finish their beers first, standing next to her friends Emily watched as the girls had a game of their own going on. Every time someone would spilled a drink, break a glass or someone called taxi they would drink. By this stage the girls were more than over their limit, even Spencer.

"Sooooo ..," Hannah spoke "What's up with you and Team Captain over there, she keeps looking at you with love puppy eyes,"

"You mean love sick eyes Hannah!" Spencer corrected her, Hannah hated when spencer corrected her sober she hated it even more when she was drunk.

"Shut up Spencer! So what the deal Em?"

"Oh we just fucked in the bathroom," Emily smiled at her friend. Loving the surprised look on Hannah's face was priceless but Emily couldn't keep a straight face if her life depended on it. "Nothing is going on," She said bashfully.

"But you want something to be going on don't you, you totally do look at your face," Aria had a point, she was the only one who kept her drinking to a minimum just in case the girls had to drive home. "She can't stop looking over here Em its kind of distracting actually."

Without warning Hannah made her way over to Paige and introduced her self, whispering something into Paige's ear paige looked up at Emily and smiled.

"Omph someone's in trouble when she gets back here, haha." Spencer making a more than obvious comment much to Emily's embarrassment. Then two seconds later Spencer made her way over to where Hannah and Paige were now conversing. "Come on Em, follow my lead." Aria grabbed Emily's hand and the proceeded to make their way over to the devils camp.

"Look who it is the Captain of the Dolphins," Lexi announced. Lexi had been watching Emily all night and thought she was doing a good job of keeping the girl away from paige but now that the two are within the same circle for what looks like the rest of the night she had to make her point.

"It's the sharks Lex, hi I'm Tam I swim with the devils I raced you in the 200 free," leading her hand to shake Emily's. "Yea you had and awesome turn need to get a few tips off you," Emily spoke.

"Oh na uh Fields no trade secrets here, you want a turn like that you need to work for it." Paige spoke. Emily knew exactly what she was doing so she joined in. "Hey Tam maybe you could teach your captain over there how to turn cause she wont be so lucky with the one she has now next time we race."

An audible "Ohhhhhhhhhh," from the group rolled off their tongues keeping the charade up Emily's added " Pretty sure you don't get scholarships with turns like that!" another "Ohhhhhhhhhh," spread across the room.

"She got ya their Paigey," Caleb spoke throwing a fist bump Emily's way.

Paige pov

Paige and Pru sat by the pool; dangling their feet in the water the party was coming to an end there were a few people still going hard but majority of the party was either passed out on day beds, lawn or just any place they could fit.

"You like her don't you?" Pru asked her best friend.

"That obvious hey."

"Not really I just know you better than you know yourself sometimes. You going to make a move McCullers?"

Paige looked over to where Emily was sitting on her best friends lap swaying to the music, "I wouldn't know how to,"

"Paige McCullers are you serious you're the most swagadelic girl I know, as if you don't know how." Pushing her friend making a point. " Just be you, you are far more attractive than any persona you pretend to be to get all those other girls you've been with."

"Yea but she's different, things are different with her. I can't put my finger on it but she just .. (sighs)."

"Wow, I get it now. Well you're a senior she's a senior and the year is going to fly by so quickly where already half way through so don't take to long. Not only that look at her she's fucking hot Paige if you don't get in there someone else will."

Paige always knew she could count on Pru to be most than honest with her, she was always the one she would go to and wouldn't have to say a word and Pru would know exactly what to say or do. Pru broke the silence between them

"You know Lexi had a go at her, told her to stay away from you right?"

"Yea I figured when Emily spoke about my best friend I know you wouldn't do anything like that. I'll deal with Lex all good." Paige pulled out her phone to check the time. 4.45am _Sun will be up soon how great would it be to watch sunrise with her. _

"You should ask her," Paige looked at her friend with shock, "Yea you said it out loud you doofus. Go .. Go get her, go be all romantic and stuff. I want details though." Paige hugged her friend and sent a txt to Emily.

**I want to show you something, meet me on side of the house. 5mins - Paige**

**If your going to murder me can you make it quick my pain tolerance is pretty low – Emily**

**5mins – Paige**

Paige made her way on side of the house looking for a passage to get onto the roof she looked up and seen that the bedroom to the north of the house had perfect access to the roof all she needed was to pass through the window and they would have the perfect view. As she went to check if the kitchen door was open she felt a hand on her should, startled she lent against the door shaking her head. "You scared the shit out of me Fields," not waiting for a response she lead the girl into the house and made there way to the north bedroom of the house.

"Where you taking me?" Making there way through the house dodging bodies and being careful not to make any noise to wake people up Paige guided Emily to the room and entered the room, "Paige not that I'm disagreeing or anything but at least by me dinner first." Paige looked at the girl smiled and shook her head, she made her way to the window a slid it open, "This is what I wanted to show you," as she climbed through onto the roof extending her hand for Emily to hold on to as she did the same.

The two girls sat together in silence, and just appreciated the calmness of what they were looking at. It wasn't long before the sky started to change colour. Emily sat to the left of paige and as beautiful as the sunrise was she couldn't take her eyes off Emily. Felling bold she scooted closer to the girl so their skin was just touching. "This is amazing Paige," Feeling bold or just dizzy being around the girl she eagerly wanted to kiss, Paige turned herself to face the girl reached for Emily's chin and turned her head slightly licked her lips and said "Not as amazing as you," Her heart exploding in her chest she took one last breath, gazed upon Emily's lips and moved in slowing giving plenty of time for Emily to back out just in case this wasn't what she wanted. With no hesitation from the girl in front of her paige let her lips land on the most perfect lips she had ever encountered. Making contact slowly she let her self enjoy the way Emily's lips felt on hers tasting of vanilla and cranberry juice, paige pulled back slowly just to make sure the other girl wanted this as much as she did, she didn't have to wait long before Emily was the one who was crashing their lips together. Biting Paige's bottom lip lightly paige gave Emily the entre she was looking for. Their tongue's dancing away with each other.

Losing time and air the girls broke apart, leaning against each other just for a brief moment "Is that what you wanted to show me?" Emily breathed, Paige smiled and kissed her lightly again "Hope you liked it,"


	4. Chapter 4

**Emily's pov**

The ride home was long and quiet. Majority of the girls made it back carrying awesome hangovers but Emily made it back with nothing but pure happiness, the moment she had shared with paige on the roof was beyond her expectations not knowing how her night ended up so perfect she rode the bus back to Rosewood with a grin that you would see on a child on Christmas morning.

Then it hit her how was she suppose to contact her stunner of a girl, as she remembered the events just after the rooftop.

_Previous night.~_

_ "So what now?" Emily asked as both her and paige made there way back to what was left of the party. "Well you're still my nemesis in the water and I have a reputation to up hold you know," she said poking Emily in her side "Buuuuuut .. if you want we can just lose control once in a while," the young swimmer smiled with intention. _

_"Well I suppose we can ….," Emily was caught off guard with the hard knock that pushed her off her feet. With a loud splash and gasp for air Emily resurfaced out of the pool. "WHAT THE HELL?" She spat at the girl who couldn't remove the grin plastered on her face._

_"LEXI, WHAT THE FUCK?" Paige asked her best friend._

_"I told you I would make the bitch pay and .. nailed it!" she said proudly with a swag in her step. "You said we could get her back and by the looks of it either you have a wicked plan up your sleeve or your letting this chic suck you into her bullshit. So I took it into my own hands."_

_Paige turned to face Lexi and pulled her away from the pool. Emily couldn't hear what they were saying but it looked like things were getting heated. Emily made her way out of the pool and began to head towards her friends. As she walked pass the two who were about to have a melt down Paige stopped and turned. "Emily wait,"_

_"I'm fine paige but I should get going, will talk soon."_

_"Paige? Since when were you two on first name basis is this before or after you kissed her?" Emily herd as she walked off, she didn't hang around to catch the answer she just wanted to get the hell out of there._

Present day

Emily wasn't fazed about Lexi pushing her in the water it was just a prank nothing to kick sand over but her phone was shot the water had killed it and now she had no way of contacting anyone especially paige. It was still a few hours till Rosewood so she placed her head on the window and let her exhaustion take over.

The next morning after her mother picked her up from the school. Emily woke to Hannah standing over her. "So where were you between the hours of 4:30am and 5:30am night of the party?"

"Hannah ever herd of personal space?"

"Ever heard of extreme circumstances call for extreme measures,"

"Can I at least get up first?" Emily pushed her friend out the way to her chest of draws to get fresh pair of short and a white T.

"Deets now please."

"Is that the only reason why you came over?"

"No I actually came to give you my old cell since yours went swimming the other night and also I came to borrow a dress, I've got a date!"

Emily reached over and grabbed the phone from Hannah and began to change the sim card over "What date?" Letting the phone sit on charge she began to organize herself for the day. "Well you know that Caleb guy we met at the party well we kinda hit it off."

"Caleb? I thought you were with that West guy"

"Na boring, he was hot but boring .. Caleb's mysterious," the blonde girl responded happily.

"Right so where's Spence n Aria?"

"The brew, waiting .. for sleeping beauty over here, do you think he will like this?" waving the deep blue dress in front of her friend. "So is Paige gay?"

"What?" the question completely catching Emily off guard, "Is she gay, you know did you test the waters with her or what," Hannah expressed as she decided what dress to pull from her friends closet, "Know what I might hit Aria's closet your stuff all smells of chlorine."

"Um I dunno, I guess so didn't really talk that much,"

"Oh Emily you dog you, tell me everything!"

"I will! just not yet I'm not really sure what's going on but I will soon." Em gathered her things quickly to avoid eye contact with he friend, she knew if she were to be face to face with Hannah she would cave. Just thinking about that kiss made her tingle. Paige made her tingle and she just wanted more.

Aria signaled for the girls as they both walked through the door, as the girls approached spencer met them at the table carry what looked like a plate of food. "So, Hannah did you find anything?" Going straight for the mozzarella sticks Hannah looked up at her friend and just made a grunt "Eh,"

"Apparently everything of mine smells like chlorine," sipping on her tea she looked over at Hannah, with just a shrug of her shoulders the blonde girl smiled, "Emily has a girlfriend!"

"HANNAH!, no I don't we just kissed." She spoke not realizing what she said all 3 girls spoke "WHAT?"

_Shit! _Emily grabbed her cup of tea and just looked as if there was something interesting at the bottom of the cup, not being able to escape the fire burning eyes on her she finally looked up "Fine! We went to the roof of the house at the party and we went to watch the sunrise and then suddenly we weren't watching the sunrise," Small squeal coming from her friend along side her Emily couldn't help but smile herself at the thought of that night.

Looking across the table Emily closely watched her two friends as they began to whisper, all she herd was aria speak the word "Facebook" "Facebook," Spencer replied and with in a flash spencer had her iPad out and with in seconds they were searching for Paige on Facebook.

"Are you serious?" questioning her friends, before she even got an answer Hannah was pushing Aria to move over so she could join the search. Seeing the look on Spencer's face and the fact that nobody had anything to say just yet Emily was beginning to think that Paige didn't have a Facebook page "Who the hell doesn't have a Facebook page?" Hannah spoke as she stood up in what looked like disgust "What, does she live under a rock or something, Emily you better not be dating a freak or something."

"Hannah that's a bit harsh," Aria spoke.

"Maybe she thinks she's to good for Facebook," Now Spencer spoke.

"Guys! We're not dating and second if she doesn't have a Facebook page she doesn't have one it's not a big deal," the girls reluctantly gave up their search except for Hannah she wasn't taking no for answer, swiping spencer's iPad from her she sat quietly in the corner as the other 3 girls continued on with the conversation. Minutes later "Ah-HUH, I knew I would something on her."

All 4 girls gathered around Hannah to view a swimmers profile page on a site unknown to them all. "What the hell is Tumblr?" one girl spoke. Hannah scrolled her profile to get as much info as she could.

"Well it doesn't say she's taken but she does have a lot of photo's with a lot of girls,"

"Told you she's a player,"

"Come on Spence easy up would ya, Emily hasn't even bought her home to meet the parents and your already tearing this girl a new one," Aria was a quiet girl but spoke up when she needed to, Emily just smiled and silently thanked aria. The girls continued to gather as much information as possible about paige.

Looking over at the clock Emily realized she had been on Paige's tumblr page for a while now, debating whether or not to start one herself _Then I'd really be a stalker. _ She shut off her laptop and rolled over to try and shut off her brain.

_Tink!_

_Tink!_

_Tink!_

_What is that's? _ She rolled out of bed and tried to follow the sound of what seemed like birds pecking at a window. She sat on her window seat and could make out a figure in her yard.

_Tink!_

She rolled up the window slightly, "Who's out there?"

"It's me … Paige, come down."

_Omg what is she doing here, fuck what am I wearing? Shit! "_Ah ok but just give me a second, meet me on the side just by the car." Whispering as low as she could, the last thing she wanted was to wake her mother up to her and her lover most likely, more than 50% chance making out.

Throwing on a hoodie, putting hair up and making sure her girls were just insight of the hoodie Emily made her way to her mother's rooms, opening the door slowly to peek if her mother was asleep. She shut her mum's door and made her way down the stairs quietly. Feeling and adrenaline rush she quickly made her way outside. Weaving her way to where the car was she couldn't find Paige, Suddenly feeling hands on her waist pulling her in she felt Paige's chin on her shoulder. Like slithering snakes the girl hand slowly made her way from Emily's waist, over her stomach to huddle Emily in what can only be described as a warm blanket. "I had to see you!"

"I'm not complaining," Emily spun around quickly, what felt like slow motion she lifted her arms to capture her neck at the same time closing her eyes knowing exactly what she wanted to do she moved in time with paige and swiftly, passionately, the girls crashed their lips together. Moving smooth like silk the girls showed each other just how much they wanted this. Tongues were dancing, hands were search each other, pinning Paige against her car Emily bit down on the other girls lip causing her to moan slightly. This dance of hot, sex driven lust continued till they couldn't breath.

"How, _Breath Emily breath _Do you know where I live?"

"Facebook." She smiled smugly.

Hooking her thumbs in to Paige's loops in her jeans she pulled her body close, Emily soaked in everything that was happening. "After what happened to your phone I didn't know how to get in contact with you, so I just came here."

"That's very bold of you, just cause I let you kiss me that night McCullers doesn't mean I want you stalking me at my home," she smiled as she kissed her girl lightly.

Pushing Emily gently off her with playfulness "Well then fields guess I'll make my way home if that's the case, I know when I'm not wanted." Emily grabbed onto Paige as she moved away and pinned her against the car once again moving her knee in between her legs to get friction just where she wanted it. Another moan _ girl could get use to this _"I'm sorry for Lexi pushing you in the pool."

"Oh please … Lucky I'm swimmer hey things could have been a lot worse, you weren't joking when you said sleep with one eye open."

"Yea she can be a handful some times. Wanna go for a drive?"

"Ah don't think my mother would appreciate waking up and not seeing me in my bed," Emily questioned but she wanted nothing more than to get away with paige but she knew she has a while before he mother would start to stir from her sleep. "I'll settle for sitting in the car with you, it is getting a little chilling out here." The girls moved to Paige's car parked a little down the road. Looking out for maybe a truck or Jeep Emily was surprised when Paige walked towards Black Subaru obviously tricked out like something off fast and furious. "This is your car?"

"Yeah, you like it?"

"It's very you," she giggled as she walked to the back door of the car.

"Oh I see," Paige smiled Emily knew she was being forward but she didn't care, it might be a while before she sees paige again seeing that they live in different towns, she wasn't going to waste any opportunity have her hands all over the girl.

"So?"

"So?"

"Do you like stuff?"

"Yea stuff is good." Emily moved a little closer to paige and linked her hands with her. "I Barely know you!" Catching Paige off guard the girl couldn't think of anything to say. "But yet you feel so good to me. I've never been this forward with anyone in my life but you feel so comfortable to me and … well …. Do you think we're moving to fast?" She watched as Paige was searching for an answer.

"I feel the same. I didn't even know you existed two weeks ago and now where here. I don't know how this escalated so quickly but all I know is that I don't want it to end, I wanna see you everyday, I wanna know what your favourite movies are, I wanna know what you like on your toast in the morning, I wanna swim with you for fun."

"Well Paige McCullers would you like to go on a date with me?"

"Yes I would very much like that. Um … Problem though."

"What?"

"My town or yours?

"Neither Lets meet half way or go somewhere completely different." Emily wasn't sure where she was going with this but she just wanted to feel like she was running away with paige. "Should we head to the city?" the other girl asked.

"Sounds like a plan. Now with that out the way." She went to kiss the girl sitting beside her. "Wait." Paige spoken nervously

"What happened?"

"You owe me something, I thought while we are exchanging words I thought I'd remind you of a little bet that was made last weekend in said bathroom." Emily knew exactly what she was talking about but for the life of her she didn't remember what the bet was and what she had to pay for so she played along.

"Oh that, go on?"

"Well you gonna pay up or what, I'd like to know when my lap dance will take place?" Emily's eyes widened with surprise lost for words she just went blank.

"Em … Hello? Anyone home," Waving her hand in front Emily.

"Sorry … Um … Ah .. well."

"Ok so someone was a bit more than tipsy haha, I'll make you a deal," stroking Emily's seductively "Either you pay for me to get a lap dance or … you could give me a lap dance I'll take either. I think it's quite a generous offer," she smirked.

Emily smacked the girl playfully, "How about we just do this for now," she grabbed paige by the bottom of her shirt and pulled her in hoping to distract paige from the bet. Without hesitation she placed her tongue into her mouth and stroked her softly, "And I'll decide what your payment will be." Emily moved her body on to Paige's forcing her to shift and lay across her back seat, leaving Paige's lips she gripped her chin a turned it fiercely to gain access to her neck with that she let her tongue travel along her pulse point, sucking, biting hard enough to hear her moan once again. Pushing her hips into paige, she began to rock gently letting paige know exactly what she wanted. Paige laid her hands on Emily's hips for more traction, both girls breathing became heavy Emily laid both her hands on side of paige and retracted her lips from her.

"I really wanna …," Leaning down a licking Paige's lips "Get," Paige leaning forward capturing her lips again, "I want your,"

"Yes," Pushing her hip into Emily's crouch.

And just like that Emily got up in one swift motion "Need your number so I can call you of deets on this date, actually give me your phone I'll put my new number in there." Paige did as she was told, straddling the girl Emily punched in her number and placed her phone on the front seat, "Right so where were we," Leaning back down seductively to tease paige with her kiss but never touching her lips, driving her crazy "Oh right, goodnight paige I'll talk to you soon," With a quick peck on her nose Emily swiftly made her move out of the car and adjusted herself.

"What are you serious your just going to leave me like that, after … well that?" Paige questioned her. She smiled and made her way around the car only to look back at paige to send her a wink "Call me."

Paige pov

_So close, Gah! She's so hot, Fuck I need more, and I want more. _ Paige's thoughts on the way home were beyond excitement, the girl was so horny that just the mere thought of Emily would arouse her. It was close to 4am when paige arrived home, yea it was a school night but after the night she had paige would give up anything to be that close to Emily again.

She snuck in the back door hoping that no one would notice her creeping back in, "Your father would not be impressed catching you walking in at this hour," _ Shit, quick find an excuse. _"Oh mum you scared me, um I was just at Lexi house we went out for a drive and got a little carried away," she smiled and hoped her mother bought her excuse "Oh really that's odd cause LEXI called the house looking for you,"

_Faaaaaaarrrk! I'm screwed. _"Look paige I know your young and you want to push the boundaries but at least tell me where you're going or leave a note or something! I don't want to wake up worried about you ok, now get to bed lets not let your father know about this. It's the last thing we need." Paige's mother was more than understanding of her situation the only reason why she was still with her father was Paige's trust fund would not kick in till she was 18. The trust fund was from her father's side of the family, it was left to her when her grandparents passed away. The plan was to use the fund to get paige into college and then her mother would follow wherever her daughter needed her.

"Thanks mum, I love you so much," She kissed her mum on the cheek and ran to her room. Hearing her mother close her door to her room she got changed and jumped straight into bed, not knowing whether texting at 4 in the morning was a good idea she decided to put the phone away and get a little more comfortable. Laying back, having one arm above her head paige closed her eyes.

The girl with the dark raven hair consumed her thoughts, her breast perfectly sitting inside her jacket all paige couldn't think about was covering the girls nipple with her mouth. Nipping, sucking caressing her with her tongue grabbing her and squeezing the orbs in her hands. Emily's naked body straddling paige rolling her hips into her. Her hand gravitating to Emily's ass grabbing her with malice driving her wet center into her even more. Emily moaning was everything paige needed.

With her fingers firmly on her clit Paige began to move in circles the thought of Emily on top of her was more than she needed to get her going.

Rolling her hips harder and faster on paige, she could feel her girl getting closer to where she needed to be but paige wanted to be the one to make her come. Capturing her tongue with her mouth she sucked on the girls tongue and moaned. "Come for me baby," she whispered. Snaking her hand down her girl's body she found Emily's clit and began to make circles as her thrust became more rapid. Emily grabbed Paige's' earlobe with her teeth moaning into her ear paige became wetter.

Her circles became more vicious paige could feel herself getting closer, the pit of her stomach, the clenching of her walls all she wants to do is come and come hard.

Feeling how wet her girl was she slipped her fingers in and pushed as far as she could, gasping for air and a noise that definitely was something she wanted to hear more often Emily moaned louder than ever. Rocking her hips into Paige's fingers Emily "_Paige I'm coming … I'm coming_!"

Paige circled harder and faster on her own clit, she needed this.

"_Fuck Paige I'm …. Fuck, Yes right there, PAIGE!"_

Paige arched her back off her bed _Fuck!_ and soaked in the electric bolts running through her body. Coming down after her assault, she looked over at the time and wished she could just spoon the girl she just came over. _Soon! _Knowing she had to be up in couple hours for school she was just happy today was not the day she had to get up for training.


End file.
